


Are you sure?

by Mersheeple



Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apprenticeship, F/M, Fluff, Ministry Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: Severus is just along for the ride. Hermione is very, very sure that she wants him to come along with her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805746
Comments: 18
Kudos: 96
Collections: Hearts and Cauldrons - Daily Prompts!, Hearts and Cauldrons Discord Members, Severus Snape Lives!





	Are you sure?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thecrazybgilr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrazybgilr/gifts).



> Thanks for the prompts thecrazybgirl! I hope you like this.
> 
> Yes, I am still working on prompts from the Hearts and Cauldrons Discord group. Thank god for these guys I swear...!

She had come back to the Shrieking Shack after the Battle of Hogwarts was over. She had poured multiple vials of potions down his throat, called Madam Pomfrey via Patronus and then stood by him until he was moved to St Mungo’s. She had visited him there the whole time he was in a magically induced coma. She had continued to visit after he woke up. His mood swings didn’t bother her. She took everything in stride, even when he yelled and screamed at her and told her to get out. She would simply smile, pick up her books and leave. But she always returned the next day.

After he left the hospital, he assumed she would stop visiting. And she did. Sort of. She visited him most weekends but during the week he was alone. She was back at school, finishing off at Hogwarts. He did not understand why she bothered to go back. She could have got herself a full compliment of O-grade NEWTs even without going back to Hogwarts, but she was determined to do it right. And so the little swot had returned to Hogwarts and gained ten O-Grades. Because anything else was a travesty.

She invited him to Hogwarts for her graduation ceremony, confusing him until she reminded him that her parents were not available. Ah. Right. Substitute parent it was then. That was ok. Fine. Great even.

“Severus? I’m interested in an Apprenticeship. I have a few offers but…well…I’m interested in Potions. Would you consider taking on an Apprentice?” She approached him the day she had graduated and he almost passed out with the surprise. Of course she had offers. He knew that. There had been at least five just from the staff at Hogwarts, let alone the Masters outside the school.

“Are you sure you want it to be me?” He didn’t know what else to say and, when she smiled at him and nodded, he found he couldn’t argue. She was his Apprentice, registered at the Ministry within 24 hours of her graduation ceremony. Severus moved back to Hogwarts to make things easier and they began an almost symbiotic relationship. It all worked out well. Great. Wonderful even.

“Severus, there’s a function at the Ministry next week, a celebration of the end of the War now that they have captured all the Death Eaters. I was wondering if you’d like to join me…as my plus one?” She was concentrating on the cauldron in front of her. Severus knew that he had been invited to the function anyway. At least if he went with her, she would not have to sit alone with Weasley and one of his groupies.

“Are you sure you want it to be me?” He frowned at her as she shook her head, laughing slightly.

“Of course, Severus. You are far more interesting than anyone else I might be inclined to take.” Ah. The lesser of multiple evils. That was about right. Fine. Great. Wonderful. Fabulous even.

They had been sitting together all night, watching everyone making merry, making fools of themselves. They hadn’t danced. Hermione had been drinking. Too much. She was a lightweight, had warned him of that beforehand. When had she had time to build an alcohol tolerance anyway?

“I wish he wouldn’t parade all those girls in front of me. It would have been humiliating if that kiss had meant any more to me than it did.” Hermione’s voice broke through his thoughts as he continued to scowl at the Weasley boy.

“Kiss?” It was the only word that really stuck in his head and he had to respond. Unfortunately.

“Mm…on the last day of the battle. We destroyed Hufflepuff’s cup and the relief meant we kissed. My second ever kiss.” She paused and looked at him with a sad smile. “The first was Viktor.” His jaw dropped. She had only had two kisses? That couldn’t be right.

“And the third kiss?” That would make more sense.

“Depends who comes home with me tonight I suppose. Unless…Severus would you consider being my first…more than kiss?” The blush painted her cheeks bright red and he tried very hard not to blush himself. The words he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs choked him and instead he spoke softly.

“Are you sure you want it to be me?” He looked at her and sighed happily as she nodded, biting her bottom lip. He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it before pulling her up on shaky feet. They moved towards the floo as one and returned to Hogwarts. He gave her her third kiss. He gave her her fourth kiss. And he gave her more than that.

It was nearing the end of her first year as his Apprentice when they formalised their relationship. They had only slept together once. They had shared a handful of kisses afterwards. They had never spoken about it and Severus had let it be. She was ashamed. It was obvious. Well, he was used to that, wasn’t he? It was ok. Fine. Yup. Great even.

“Severus, would you like to come to Madam Puddifoot’s with me? On a date.” She smiled at him and he didn’t know the right words for the feelings that threatened to overwhelm him.

“Are you sure you want it to be me?” He wasn’t much for pink and frills and lace but he knew that Madam Puddifoot’s had the best iced shortbread biscuits, pink heart shaped confectionery usually, and the most decadent hot chocolate. He didn’t even mind that it was served in a pink mug with a lace doily under the biscuits. As long as he was sharing it with her.

Her Apprenticeship was over. They were officially a couple and had been for two years. It was their last night in the castle and she was kneeling before him, smiling at him, with a ring box open in her hand.

“Are you sure you want it to be me?” She laughed at him softly, shaking her head, and took his hand, slipping the platinum band onto his finger with a smile.

“Severus, it has always been you.”


End file.
